In certain prior art, a bracket for mounting an electronic assembly can be time-consuming to remove the electronic assembly, to install the electronic assembly after its removal, or to adjust the position of the electronic assembly. Accordingly, there is need for a bracket that supports a quick-release mechanism for removal and installation of the electronic assembly and improved adjustment of its position in conjunction with a vehicle canopy.